Captain America
Early Life Steve Rogers was born July 4, 1920, to poor Irish immigrant parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Rogers grew up with a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility, presumably due to his Irish upbringing. Rogers' parents both died when he was in his late teens later on in his life. Terrified and enraged at what he saw about the Nazis plundering places like Europe and the atrocities happening in the world, Steve wanted to do something about it. He tried to commit himself by enlisting in the army, but was laid off because of his frail structure and sickly nature. General Chester Phillips, a man whom had heard Steve's pleas to be involved in the army and fight for his country, allowing Rogers to partake in an activity that would change his life forever; a performance enhancing experiment referred to as Operation Rebirth. Birth of America's Super Soldier Rogers agreed to the offer of Chester Phillips, and was soon after taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, D.C, where he met the creator behind the Super Soldier Serum. After several weeks of testing that were conducted and physicals, Rogers was finally ready to take the Super Soldier Serum, and was bombarded with special combinations of exotic wavelengths that would accelerate and moderate the serum's various effects on his body. Emerging from the chamber with a perfect human body and enhanced performance abilities, it soon became apparent that a Nazi agent that had been observing the experiment was present and had murdered the creator behind the serum. Rogers defeated the agent in hand-to-hand combat following this, and left unscathed, soon being put through several days and weeks of military training to help him manage with other aspects of his mind and body without him just being limited to the fruitful abilities of the Super Soldier Serum. Following his military training, Steve Rogers was given his first assignment; to stop the Nazi agent named Red Skull. Doing so would be a tough and huge task, so plenty of precautions were taken. One of these many precautions was the fake identity of a clumsy infantry private at Camp Leigh. In addition, he also received a fancy red, white, and blue costume that resembled America's three signature colors and donned the alias Captain America. In addition, he also received an effiicent sidearm with unique aerodynamic properties, giving him an advantage in combat. Aftermath From just a year in to many years of activity, Rogers had attacked and successfully foiled the plans of the many HYDRA agents that he faced and the many Nazis that he dealt with in his time, befriending Bucky Barnes, another operative, in the process. Not only that, but Rogers regularly fought alongside other operatives such as Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Human Torch, which, at that time, was Jim Hammond, and they were all recognized as the core defense of America, becoming a well known superteam also known as the Invaders. Rogers faced facist Germans and imperialists Japanese. He had many enemies and often saved and prevented the murders of President F.D Roosevelt. In the last few days of World War, Captain America and his partner Bucky Barnes were trying to stop another scheme caused by the enemy. In an incident gone wrong, the bomb-loaded drone-plane, launched by no one other than Baron Zemo himself, had exploded, supposedly killing Bucky Barnes in the process and pushing Steve out into the arctic waters and leaving him in suspended animations. Even though it seemed like Rogers and Barnes had seemingly died in the midst of this, the leaders of their country continued picking different candidates and people to continue the tradition even after World War II had ended. Eventually, Rogers was found in suspended animation in an iceberg and removed from it by his war-time comrade the Sub-Mariner, and came to join the Avengers. With his enhanced vitality and super strength, and also his natural born leader skills, Rogers was an excellent edition to the team. Personality Captain America's heroic nature made him one of the most idolized in his time, and even today. Traditionally, he was seen as one of the greatest heroes in the universe and had a likeable nature that always made him want to see the good in people. His bravery and happy-go-lucky nature, accompanied with his olden time ideals made him one of the most approachable people, even when he was serious. Superpowers and Abilities Enhanced Superhuman Physiology: '''Steve Rogers, mainly due to the Super Soldier Serum, has an unusual and perfect superhuman physiology. While still being human, he is considered the perfect human. Even if the dose of the superhuman serum that he once received were to decrease, he'd still be in some degree perfect, and the same applies to an unhealthy lifestyle. Even if he is to ever get sick or encounter a disease, his superhuman perfect physiology would be there to at least keep him in some degree of perfect in some shape or form. * ''Peak Superhuman Strength: ''Steve Rogers' physical strength is amped up to the very peak of a human's potential, able to consistently lift approximately 800 pounds without difficulty. In addition to this, he is capable of jumping at least 20 ft in a single bound from the ground and jump up at least 10 ft in a single leap without any running start. This power translates to his legs and other parts of his body, giving him enough power to perhaps crush all of the bones in a normal human's body with a single punch or kick if not suppressed. He can snap through the grip of handcuffs and chains, break through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick, and much more. * ''Peak Superhuman Speed & Agility: ''Rogers can travel at speeds faster than the average Olympic gold metalist and the world's greatest acrobat. This is especially emphasized in times that he has moved at a sustained speed of about 35 mph consistently, and is even capable of pushing beyond that for a certain amount of time, capable of traveling a whole mile in just a minute or slightly less than a minute when he really pushes himself. His agility is also another story, as he has time and time demonstrated himself athletic enough to avoid bullets and coordinate his body to the point where he can use his shield's unique aerodynamics while in the air and even avoid bullets with ease. * ''Peak Superhuman Reflexes: ''Rogers' reflexes can be said to be on a superhuman level. His reaction speed is about 20-25 kph, which is WAY faster than the average human's. This means it makes it possible for him to dodge several points of gunfire, laserbeams, and many other things. * ''Peak Human Stamina: ''Rogers' body is capable of holding off the strain and fatigue toxins in his body for a certain amount of time. In the past, he has demonstrated that he's capable of going head to head with symbiotes even with their multitude of abilities and showed reflexes capable of avoiding an underdeveloped symbiote's attacks even while showing exhaustion. * ''Peak Mental Precision & Processing: ''Upon digestion of the super soldier serum, Rogers' mental processing and precision had skyrocketed significantly along with his physical conditioning. Not only is he athletic and strong, but his mental precision and eidetic memory had been improved by a huge margin when he consumed the Super Soldier Serum, allowing him to remember photographic pieces in his mind and clearly discern them when the average human might not be able to. This also enables him to remember many military tactics and put them into action without fail, and also means that he has a nearly limitless/undefined amount of storage for information and memories. * ''Peak Superhuman Sensing: ''Rogers' senses of seeing, hearing, taste, smell, and other extrasensory senses were amplified accordingly to the Super Soldier Serum, allowing him to see, hear, taste, and smell better than the average human. This may explain why he's even capable of avoiding bullets in the first place and perceive them while they are in motion, while other humans can't. For Rogers, it seems like time is standing still while everything gradually takes its course. * ''Advanced Longevity & Longer Lifespan: '''''The SSS inhibits aging in Rogers' body and also allows for a longer lifespan, though certain variables in his lifetime can lead to his lifespan degrading and premature death if he is not careful in his mission.